Better Be a Good Runner
by gabbycharpentier4you
Summary: Leo Valdez is feeling low . The anniversary of his mom death is upon him. This leads him to a dangerous journey, bringing everyone for the ride. Definitely bring someone for the past to haunt the streets.
1. Chapter 1

The view was truly amazing as Leo stared from the top of the hill. ( The hill where stood a pine tree that was once was Thalia.) The view was great even though it was dark and around midnight. Leo felt a gush of wind on his face while his back pack was slipping off his shoulder cause it was so freaking heavy. The over stuffed back pack was filled with clothes and fun foods. Really, if he needed a tool , he can get it out of his magic belt. Leo guess It weight over a thousand pound. Leo stood stiff and rock solid. His heart sank from sadness and grief. Hephaestus Son felt something few people ever have to deal with :leaving. Leo Valdez leaving his home, Camp Half Blood. His ability of fire is to hard to control sometimes. Fire wants to be free and not tame. If he lost control it be over. Leo would never be able to forgive himself if any one he cares for got hurt cause of him. The young man already lost his mother, he could not go through that suffering again. The Latino boy also knows that he could never stay in the same place. The memories would come to haunt him by graphic dreams and flash backs that come out of no where. Memories of being in foster homes and sewage tunnels. Memories of people looking down on him and giving him such pity. Memories of his mom . They started up when he came to Camp Half Blood. The hurt and pain would come to consume young man though of himself as a raven who is stuck in a golden bars bird cage. He has to break out. So, to break free , Leo has to run. He has to run from the memories. It was his way of survival. So that why Leo is leaving but it did not make it easy to leave it behind. As the young fire bender was thinking , his tool belt suddenly felt heavier. More heavy than the over stuffed back pack. Leo grip the tool belt to hold it up. He drops his right hand in and pulls out his bus ticket. Surely, Leo stuffed the ticket in his back pocket. He ready to go,all he needed to do is say goodbye. Well, that did not go according to plan. He was going to tell everyone but he knew cabin 9 would have stopped him. So, secretly he been saying goodbyes that no one ever heard. It was so hard but Leo did so. Leo Valdez says to himself" This is good bye and I have to say this totally sucks." Then, suddenly a strong stern voice from behind says " Well, why leave it." Leo curses in Spanish from shock and swirls around to see his persuader. Their stood Jason. Alone . Jason with a bland face even Dopey from Snow White could not beat. " Jason, What are you doing here? You should be in I don't know bed."Leo says. Jason steps forward to Leo . Jason right in Leo Valdez face. " You should be their to. I knew some thing was up cause all week you have not cracked a single joke."Jason answered . That when his face turn from bland to stern and hard. Leo knows that look. It the look Jason gets when he fights a big ugly monster. Uh oh. " Jason, dude I love you like a brother but you know this was bond to come. This is home but I can't stay. I'm so sorry." Leo says looking at his feet cause he could not get himself to face Jason eyes. Jason takes Leo chin and forces Leo to look in to his eyes. Leo saw in Jason eyes miniature lighting storms and mystery. "Jason hurting in the inside" Leo thought. Letting go of Leo chin, Jason grips Leo scrawny wrist. "Your not leaving Dude, I'll come after you" Jason threaten. " I know , at least give me a five minute head start." Leo says. That when Jason loosen his grip just enough that Leo could bolt down the hill. As Leo runs, Jason goes to the cabins to tell every one. As Leo runs, he thinks " I better be a good runner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty minutes has passed since Leo Valdez left his home Camp Half-Blood.**

The bus station was dead silent as Leo walked in. The son of Hephaestus then carefully study his surroundings. For one thing, The Bus station was completely empty. Like a wind had swept everyone away. "What do you expect, It around one in the morning." Leo thought to himself. In the distance, you can see a black road with navy blue benches. The only light around was a old fashion lamp post. Every were else was pure darkness for the light of the lamp post can reach. So cautiously Leo Valdez looked behind him to see if Jason was still on his tail. Nothing. Leo turn his head back to the benches direction. Leo approached the benches and fell into the when he fell into deep thought. " Man , When will the darn bus arrive? I mean seriously , I'm the only person probably in the whole darn universe who going to ride the bus at this time. " Leo thought. If he was not so wrap in his thoughts Leo might have notice a glowing woman sitting right besides him. Finally , Leo looked at the woman and jump so high he could probably touch the stars. He muttered in Spanish for freaking out and looks closely at the woman. This woman had bronze skin that glittered from the light of the moon. Eyes of Crystal blue. The odd thing about this mystery woman was her hair was the color hot looked around 29. She looked like freaking Nicki Minaj. She had a pure silver party dress. When she finally spoke it was in a sweet voice " Why a hello would be nice Mr. Valdez." " I don't know who this chick is but man was she fine.' Leo thought. Leo finally got enough courage to say " Um, hello. I did not really catch your name?' The lady smirked " Always seeking answers are we. Hmm Leo, I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."She says. " Alright , ask away." Leo answer. She laugh deeply. 'Well, I am Ate. I am the goddesses of mischief and You my dear Leo are a expert in it. Now my question for you ' What are you going to do when the past comes back to haunt you,' Leo all of the suddenly felt stun." What do you mean?" Leo asked Ate'. Ate leaned forward right in the young fire bender face " Leo, I'm hear to warn you that a certain person from your past is back and seeking revenge. You must watch your steps and use your wits. Mischief follows you, which means I'm close behind. Trouble making is you alright. Now, be careful and remember this Leo Valdez I'll be watching over you and We will meet care of yourself till then." Ate says. Like that Ate was gone. Leo looked around, and she disappeared like thin air. Just as Leo turn face forward , his bus came. Leo mutters to himself " some thing going to happen and I hope my lovely charms can get me out of it." Then Leo steps on board being taken away to a place he knows well...


End file.
